


We Do Care

by NightmareWritez



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man
Genre: Cutting, Depression, One-Shot, Other, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareWritez/pseuds/NightmareWritez
Summary: Peter Parker's suicidal. He's had a lot of crap load onto his shoulders. Uncle Ben. Gwen. All the people he could't save. He just wants to end it all. His team didn't care. Too bad that he has a team that does care. TRIGGERS! SELF-HARM, MENTION OF SELF-HARM DON'T LIKE DON'T READ





	

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Parker's Residence 

Peter and Sam's room 

9:21 A.M. 

Saturday

Peter sighed. He glanced at Gwen's picture frame. The tears welled up as soon as he locked his eyes with her. He blinked them away. He sat alone on the floor, Sam's side messed up as he made breakfast for him and the team. Aunt May was away with her friends, going... somewhere. Peter wasn't sure, he was very distant lately. 

He was faintly sure that the only people that were in the house were he, Sam, Amadeus, and Ben. Danny took Peter's Aunt's disappearance for advantage, going to go and meet his trainer. Ava and Luke went with him, wanting to know where the teen trained. 

Peter felt like he needed to cut. He just felt like he needed to do it. He grabbed a small dagger that he usually kept in his suit as an extra precaution just in case. Lately, though, he'd use it for his own needs. 

All the reasons why he cut went circling through his mind. 

Gwen, Uncle Ben. He couldn't save any of them. He was worthless. 

The team. The team didn't care, if he wasn't alive they'd be happier. 

All he wanted to do was to be strong. 

He wasn't. 

He was weak. 

He listed off the reasons why he did these things on his skin with his dagger. Nobody cared. Tears silently streamed down his face. He began to cut more violently, crying angrily. He heard the footsteps, but he didn't care. He was tired of hiding. He felt the blood leaking down his arms. 

The footsteps became closer. 

"..Peter! Why would you do this to yourself?" Sam stammered, staring wide eyed at a certain Spider. Peter looked up at him with dull eyes, looking away.

 

"Why would you care?" Peter snapped, still not looking at the boy, his back turned. "None of you cared, and none of you will start now." Sam felt speechless. Sure, he and the Spider fight a lot, but he never expected this would be the end result.

The tears didn't stop. 

"Why would I care- Peter, you're hurting yourself!" Sam yelled at the teen, grabbing the dagger away from Peter before he could do any more damage.

"Tsk, if that was true." Peter felt the tears in his eyes burn.

"Peter, why would you do this?"

"Oh I don't know!" Peter yelled, throwing his hands up in the air, startling the other boy. "Nobody cares, nobody will. I've killed my Uncle in cold murder; I've killed my deceased Girlfriend's father, then her right after him. What do you think is wrong with me, Sam? All I've done is destruction, I've murdered. I can't save anyone. Everyone would be better off if I didn't exist!" 

Peter heard the varying types of footsteps coming up the stairs. He continued to cry. Sam, beside him, was very confused about what to do. 

"Guys what are you doing up here-," Amadeus asked, cutting off when he saw Peter and Sam. 

"Peter...," Ben started, walking up towards the crying spider. He brought his hands up to his face. He hugged his knees, burying his face in between them. 

Amadeus and Ben just sat next to Sam and Peter, all four boys on the floor. 

"It's okay..." Amadeus said to his ex-rival. He used to hate Peter, but now he just felt bad for the boy. Not pitying, just... sad. Peter just screamed in agony, startling everyone. He lifted his head up and yelled: 

"Stop pretending like you care!" His eyes were starting to clear up now. 

There was a silence in the room. 

"What do you mean, Peter?" Ben asked hesitantly. He didn't like seeing the usual spirited boy being down. Peter laughed half-heartedly. 

"Sam, you always tell me how I shouldn't be the leader. How I always screw things up. How you would always be a better leader. You know what? You were so right. If you were the leader, you wouldn't screw anything up, you'd make the team strong, not weak, like I did. All I've done is make the team suffer and weak..," Peter said slowly, his voice low. 

A wave of guilt drowned Sam. He never meant his words to go this far into Peter's head.

"No! I only said that because I was- I still am! Jealous. Please don't hurt yourself!" Sam yelled, startling the teenage boy. 

"Why...? Just because you care, doesn't mean that anybody else does." 

"Peter, if it wasn't for you, I'd most likely be dead right now," Ben said, giving the arachnid a small smile. 

"Peter, you've shown me how to use the Iron Spider, and you've given it to me. You taught me how to be a hero. You're amazing." Amadeus said, smiling. 

For the first time in months, Peter's lips drew a real and sincere smile. 

"No more cutting?" Sam asked, hopeful. 

"N-No more cutting." Peter confirmed, staring at him with tired eyes. 

Ben and Amadeus smiled and nodded at him, like giving him approval. 

"Good. Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" Ben asked. Peter nodded. Slowly, he picked himself off the ground. They all moved to the bathroom. 

"And guys?" Everyone looked at him. 

"T-Thanks." A tear of happiness rolled down Peter's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-shot.   
> Honestly,   
> ima do one wit da avengers ^3^


End file.
